Princes du Japon et de Russie
by gothika29
Summary: Duo prince de russie se fait capturer pas les soldats japonais qui ont gagné la guerre contre son pays. Il attérit dans une échoppe pour esclaves avec son ami Quatre. Pour la suite faut lire. 1ere fiction surement pleins de fautes d'orthogaphe


**titre : princes du Japon et de Russie**

**Auteur : gothika29**

**couples : DuoxHeero, Quatre+Trowa, Réléna-Duo, Heero- Réléna**

**

* * *

**

**princes du japon**

Heero yui est un jeune homme de 19 ans. Son père est l'empereur du japon. Son père pour ses 20 ans pense lui faire un cadeau de grande valeur. Ses troupes se trouvant en Russie pour la guerre ont fait beaucoup de prisonniers. Un bâteau chargé de ses prisonniers arriva au port de Kyoto. L'empereur appela un serviteur pour choisir selon les critères de son fils un ou une jeune esclave qui s'il lui plait pour devenir sa geisha officielle.

Le serviteur du nom de trowa barton arriva au marché aux esclaves. Un marchand voyant ses habits lui dit :

« j'ai remarquer que vous étiez aux services de l'empereur

- oui enfin plutôt au service du Prince

- il doit chercher un cadeau pour son fils

-oui vous avez quelque chose à me proposer

-oui, venez. »

Ils arrivèrent à l'échoppe du marchand.

« J'ai un jeune homme d'une beauté qui sera digne du prince

- montrez-le moi

- duo viens ici »

Un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'années arriva. Il avait les yeux d'une couleur rare violet, les cheveux retenu par une tresse.

« Il semblerai que se sois le prince de Russie

- quel âge a-t-il ?

- il a quinze ans

- il est jeune

- oui, mais il est encore vierge et il a de très bonnes manières

- je pense que cela va lui plaire. As- tu un ami ici ?

- oui quatre viens avec moi

- tu parles le japonais

-oui mon père est le Tsar de Russie

- tu seras offert comme cadeau d'anniversaire au prince Heero

- qui est ce ?

- le prince Heero est le futur empereur du japon impérial

-oh et moi je serai quoi

- tu seras sa geisha personnelle

- une geisha qu'est ce que c'est ?

- on ne vous apprend pas cela en Russie

-non

- ton ami ne restera pas avec toi, lors de ton apprentissage de geisha

- et où il sera

-au palais avec moi »

Ils sortirent de l'échoppe après que Trowa est payé le marchand. Ils montèrent dans la calèche qui les amena dans le quartier des geishas.

« Duo tu me demandais tout à l'heure ce qu'était une geisha, regarde dehors les femmes que tu vois là

- je ressemblerai à cela

- que lors des réceptions

-oh mais ce sont des femmes

- ne t'inquiètes pas il y a aussi des hommes

- voilà la maison où tu sera éduqué à ton rôle de geisha. Elle est reliée au palais royal.

- donc toutes les femmes qui y sont vont à la maison royale

- non elles servent juste à distraire. Les filles qui sont ici cherchent à ce faire aimer du prince »

La calèche s'arrêta devant la maison. Une vieille femme en sortie

« Maître trowa cela fait longtemps. Y a-t-il une soirée de prévus au palais

- non, je vous présente Duo, il est le cadeau de l'empereur pour son fils. Je veux qu'il devienne une grande geisha pour que je ne regrette pas mon acquisition

-Bien, si c'est pour l'anniversaire du prince. Duo suis-moi, tu auras la plus grande chambre mais d'abord je veux savoir d'où tu viens et ton âge ?

- je viens de Russie et j'ai 15 ans

- je te conseil de te méfier de Réléna. Elle croit que le prince est amoureux d'elle

- à quoi je la reconnaîtrai

-elle est tous le temps en kimonos roses

- bien

- HILDE VIENDS-LA

- qui est ce ?

- celle qui fera ton apprentissage. Tu avais quel rang en Russie ?

- j'étais prince

- cela va être dur de devenir l'esclave d'un autre prince

- ce n'est pas grave, je préfère être ici que mort

- vous m'avez appeler

-oui tu t'occuperas de duo

- mais je suis chargé de Réléna

- je te dis que tu seras au service de Duo

- bien

- mère

-Oui Réléna

-pourquoi il y avait une calèche royale dehors tout à l'heure

-maître trowa est venu nous donner un jeune homme à être former

-pourquoi ?

-Tout simplement parce que dans un mois c'est les 20 ans du prince et que son cadeau est ce jeune homme, dit-elle en montrant duo

- toi être le cadeau pour le prince, c'est ridicule

- bon Réléna tu sors de cette pièce

- mais mère c'est ma chambre

-plus maintenant; Elle est attribuée au futur cadeau du prince »

Les semaines passèrent, Duo était à la fin de son apprentissage. L'empereur avait décidé de venir voir comment se débrouillait le cadeau. La nuit était tombée sur la ville de Kyoto. Le cortège royal arriva devant la maison où était Duo en formation. La mère ayant vu la calèche s'arrêter devant sa maison.

« MEDEMOISELLES L EMPEREUR EST LA AVEC CERTAINE PERSONNE DE LA COUR. Duo viens-là

- oui

- tu vas devoir faire tes preuves en même temps que te méfier de Réléna

- oui »

Un homme arriva. La mère et Duo le reconnurent Trowa

« L EMPEREUR DU JAPON SA FEMME ET LES AMIS DE LEUR FILS

- Seigneur, ravi de vous voir, je vous présente Duo qui sera le cadeau de votre Seigneurie pour son fils.

- moi aussi, duo montre-nous ce que tu a appris.

- Seigneur je voudrai vous dire avant tout que Duo a eu des problèmes durant son apprentissage avec une de nos geisha

- oh ! et qui est cette personne

- Réléna. Elle est tous le temps dans des kimonos roses

- Duo installe-toi a coté de mon épouse, Mikoto appelée cette jeune fille

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon époux est un homme digne de parole il ne fera rien contre toi/ RELENA

- oui, vous m'avez appelé

- oui Mikado-sama veux te parler

- Réléna si tu est encore ici c'est que tu n'a aucune manière pour devenir la futur impératrice du Japon

-mais je n'ai rien dit de tel

-alors pourquoi avoir failli réduire à néant l'apprentissage de Duo

- il n'a aucun talent

- et toi tu n'es plus geisha. Je t'ordonne de partir de cette maison sur le champ et de ne plus y revenir

- bien

- Duo à une grande conversation de plus il a des yeux magnifiques et peu communs

- bien l'anniversaire de notre fils a lieu dans deux jours »

* * *

_**Deux jours plus tard **_

L'anniversaire du prince avait réunis touts les noble de l'empire même le prince de chine été la. L'empereur se leva

« MES AMIS NOUS SOMMES TOUS REUNIS ICI POUR FETAIT L ANNIVERSAIRE DE MON FILS HEERO QUI FETE SES 20 ANS AUJOURD HUI MEME. HEERO TON CADEAU ARRIVERA AVEC LES GEISHAS DE LA MAISON MIKOTO.

- j'ai hâte de voir à quoi ressemble ce cadeau, dit le prince chinois

- père, vous savez que les filles ne m'intéressent pas

- oui, je sais que tu préfère les hommes, mon fils, c'est pour cela que j'ai envoyé ton cadeau permis ces femmes pour que tu puisse le chercher toute la soirée

- Seigneur, les geishas de madame Mikoto sont arrivées

- tiens, ton cadeau doit être là

'_Sachant que la dernière guerre que nous avons faite est contre la Russie est que les russes sont châtain ou blond je dirais que le jeune homme est dans ce groupe mais connaissant mon père il doit être déguisé en femme donc en kimono d'apparat' _

- vous avez vu, il y a une nouvelle geisha

- oh ! elle s'installe derrière l'empereur

-Duine

-oui, mikado-sama

- installe-toi à côté de mon fils, ne reste pas derrière

- bien mikado-sama »

Heero vit une jeune fille d'une incroyable beauté s'installée à ces côtés

« Prince Heero

- je ne sais même pas ton nom

- je me nomme Duine. Enfin c'est mon nom de geisha

- vos yeux sont magnifiques _'heero ton cadeau a des yeux rares d'une couleur unique ils sont violet'_. Etes-vous mon cadeau ?

- oui

-j'en suis heureux. Peux tu me donner ton vrai nom

- je m'appelle Duo

- mon fils, ton cadeau te plait-il

- oui père »

La fête continua encore longtemps puis trois heures après les invités étant fatigués allèrent se coucher. Duo ayant été informer que ces appartements étaient prés de ceux du prince. Ils arrivèrent devant les appartements du prince.

« Duo tu vivra près de moi c'est pour cela que tu n'a pas de chambre propre

- bien

-sais-tu pourquoi mon père t'a offert à moi

- non, mais on m'a dit que vous n'étiez jamais avec des femmes

-oui. Je suis gay, c'est pour cela

- oh ! ne vous inquiétez pas je ne dirai rien

- on m'a dit que tu avais eu des problèmes avec une geisha

-oui elle s'appelait Réléna

- je ne vois pas qui cela pourrait-être

- elle était tout le temps en rose

- à maintenant que tu me le dis je vois qui elle était

- oui quand votre père est venu elle a été mise à la porte de la maison de Mikoto

- c'est une bonne chose »

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Duo fut émerveillé devant cette pièce ou se mélange œuvre d'art et des sabres ainsi qu'une armure samouraï

« Je la porte lors des guerres

- vous étiez à la guerre contre la Russie

-non, j'étais malade et toi tu y étais ?

-oui, en Russie, j'étais chef des armées

-c'est un grade pour noble, non ?

- oui en Russie je devais être le nouveau Tsar

- nous continuerions cette discussion demain

- bien sûr

- ah autre chose tu dors avec moi

-bien après tout je vous appartiens

-tu n'es pas un objet

-oui peut-être mais je suis devenu esclave

-nous allons pas nous disputer sur ta condition»

Duo et Heero se couchèrent dans le futon.

* * *

_**Au même moment en Russie**_

Le Tsar David II était entrain de faire les 100 pas dans la salle du trône. Il n'arrivais pas à croire que son fils cadet étais parti on ne sais où.

« Seigneur nous avons trouvé une trace de votre fils

-où ?

-au port de Vladivostok

-c'est le port d'où sont partis les bateaux japonais

-oui nous pensions que votre fils était dans l'un des bateaux d'esclaves

- faites appeler mon traducteur. Je veux que l'empereur du Japon m'accorde une audience

- bien »

_**Deux minutes plus tard**_

« Vous m'avez fais appelé Sir

-oui tu vas pouvoir écrire dans ta langue

-vous voulez écrire à l'empereur du Japon ?

-oui

- bien. Vous allez me dicter ce que vous voulez lui dire

- Mikado-sama

Je voudrai vous signifier que dans votre empire il y a mon fils Duo. Je désirai avoir un entretien avec vous pour signer le traité de paix entre nos deux nations et que l'on parle de l'avenir de mon fils s'il veux resté dans votre empire

- je vais traduire cette note »

* * *

Deux jours plus tard au japon une femme toute habillée de noir arriva avec une lettre 

« Mikado-sama une lettre du tsar de Russie

-bien merci Tomoe

- je suis là pour vous servir »

Tomoe se retira car elle avait un entraînement avec le prince et sa jeune geisha. Tomoe est général de l'armée impérial qui a combattues Russie au côté de son compagnon. L'empereur se dirigea vers la salle où son épouse l'attendait. Son épouse vit qu'il tenait une lettre dans sa main gauche.

« Mon cher que dis cette lettre

- que Duo est prince et que son père veut un entretien avec moi

-vous allez lui accorder

-oui, la Russie est un grand pays et puis si la Mongolie nous attaque nous aurions un allié de force

-vous avez raison, mon ami

-je vais écrire la réponse »

Deux semaines après la lettre du Tsar de Russie, tout le monde au palais était sur le qui vive pour le recevoir.

« Duo

-oui

-ton père va venir

-Va-t'il essayer de me récupérer

-je pense plutôt qu'il veux voir si tu es bien traité et pour signer un accord de paix

-quand viens-t'il ?

-d'après mes informations il sera là demain

-bien

-je vais apeller mon tailleur pour que tu es un nouveau kimono pour que tu montres à ton père que tu es traité comme un prince

-merci

-de rien c'est normal"

* * *

_**Le lendemain**_

Un cortège royal arriva aux portes du palais de l'empereur.

« Votre nom ?

-je suis le Tsar de Russie David II. Votre empereur m'attend

-veuillez me suivre »

Ils pénétrèrent dans le palais et suivirent le garde jusqu'à dans une salle

« Je vais avertir l'empereur et sa famille

-bien »

Le garde parti dans la salle

« Ne t'inquiète pas Dorothy tu te mariera avec Duo

-je vous fais confiance, dit-elle

Le garde revint

-il vous attend »

Le Tsar entra et s'inclina devant la famille royal du Japon. Il remarqua son fils au coté du prince du Japon.

« Comme vous le voyez votre fils est bien traité

-oui, mais il doit retourné en Russie

-je crois que c'est à lui de décider

- que veux-tu mon fils ?

-je veux resté ici et ne pas me marié avec Dorothy

-tu le dois

-non, je ne le ferai pas

- et pourquoi ?

-elle m'indiffère et puis elle ne m'intéresse pas

-ah bon et pourquoi cela

-parce que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

-ah oui et qui est cette personne ?

- comme vous le voyez votre fils est prés du mien

-oui et alors ?

-dans notre pays la place accordé à coté de l'empereur ou de son fils est celle du futur époux ou épouse. Dans le cas de mon fils, Duo est son futur époux et nous savons tout les deux que le mariage entre deux enfants de deux nations différentes et le meilleur des traités

-oui c'est vrai »

La discussion dura longtemps. Le tsar sorti de la salle

« Alors ?

-Dorothy je ne peux plus t'accorder la main de mon fils

-et pourquoi ?

- tous simplement parce que mon fils va se marier avec le prince Heero Du Japon »

Le mariage entre le prince Duo de Russie et Heero du Japon fut célébré dans las deux pays concerné par ce traité

* * *

Le personnage de Tomoe m'a été inspiré par la seule femme samouraï. Elle s'appelait Tomoe Genzo. 

Kyoto a été la capitale du japon de 764 à 1185 a l'époque Kyoto s'appelait heian-kyo

Ps : j'ai un peux modifié l'histoire car le japon a gagné contre la Russie en 1904-1905


End file.
